


A Trail of Breadcrumbs

by Mainstream_Deviant



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bakura stop stealing Yugi's stuff why are you Like This, Banter during sex, Blowjobs, Feelings during sex, Fluff, M/M, Nevermind we know why, PWB - Porn With Backstory, Riding, Yugi loses patience with subtle and it works out incredibly well, condoms exist, meet cute, playful banter, post-cannon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24831994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mainstream_Deviant/pseuds/Mainstream_Deviant
Summary: Yugi finds a few card packs missing, and a familiar game is set in motion. Fortunately, he knows from past experience where to check for stolen objects......but who will win this round?
Relationships: Boundshipping, Kleptoshipping, Technically the Thief Bakura format but you can headcannon whatever you want honestly, Thief King Bakura/Mutou Yuugi, Yami Bakura/Mutou Yuugi, tagging both because you can easily imagine whatever you like better tbh
Comments: 14
Kudos: 21
Collections: Fake Outs & Mishaps





	A Trail of Breadcrumbs

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, my "backup" Rare Pair fic. Thanks again to Sita for hosting this and getting the rare pairs some love!!

It was the end of a long day, but still Yugi hummed to himself as he set up the newest card packs on the shelf. They needed to be ready for launch tomorrow, and it was sure to be a good day. Twenty-one, twenty-two… wait. He scuffled his fingers in the box, but no more card packs appeared. He glanced down and saw a crudely-drawn doodle in the bottom of the box, and felt his mouth stretch out in a grin. Perfect. It had been too long since they’d played.

Game on.

He made a mental note of the missing card packs and made a beeline for his bag hiding behind the counter, knowing that he wouldn’t have long to hunt before his adversary arrived. He was halfway hoping that it would be one of the more boring textbooks that would be mysteriously missing. Surely there was _something_ missing from his bag, at least. Bakura would never admit it, but he was a sentimental sap sometimes and made a point of going for the classics.

It had all started with a notebook, after all.

Yugi may be a better student now than he had been in high school – not having to run off and save the world every other week was probably a factor there – but sleep was still a wonderful, beautiful thing, and he sometimes found himself bolting out of the game shop like it was on fire after hitting the snooze button one too many times. And he’d never bothered to become much of an athlete, so it was only a matter of time before he’d faceplanted spectacularly right outside campus on one such morning, spilling coffee and school supplies over what had seemed like a square mile of pavement. That was when the notebook had gone missing, not that he’d noticed until he got to class. Thank all his Dark Magician cards that Ryou happened to be in that class, too, or he’d have been in trouble.

And having Ryou in that class would cause another fun side effect too, though he hadn’t known about it until later.

* * *

_Yugi was almost back to the game shop when he heard Ryou call his name. But when he turned around, the smile dropped from his face in a hurry._

_That wasn’t Ryou._

_Yugi took a tentative step backwards, unsure, but if Bakura noticed he didn’t comment on it. Instead, he held out a familiar blue notebook._

_“You dropped something, pipsqueak.”_

_Yugi gaped at the notebook for several long, silent moments before Bakura got impatient and wiggled it back and forth._

_“Well?”_

_Yugi reached out to take a firm grip on the cover and blinked owlishly up at the man who had brought it back, scrambling for something to say or for some clue about just how screwed he was right now. He didn’t get the chance before the man stretched his mouth out in a wide smirk, flashed Yugi a quick finger gun and turned away._

_“Nice seeing ya, kid. Don’t drop your shit next time.”_

_Yugi watched him walk away until he rounded the corner at the end of the street before he was finally able to snap out of it and frantically dial Ryou. His fingers tapped an irregular pattern on the case as it rang. Hurry up, hurry up -_

_“Oh, hello Yugi, did you find your-”_

_“YourOtherHalfIsBack.” The words rushed out all at once. He figured he was lucky enough that they’d come out in order._

_“Say again?”_

_Yugi took a breath before speaking this time. “Bakura. He’s back. He just returned my notebook.”_

_“Oh, well that was quite nice of him.”_

_Yugi felt compelled to actually pull the phone away from his ear and give it an incredulous look before answering. “Why the fuck aren’t you surprised by this?”_

_“Well, I suppose it’s rather surprising that he bothered to return it, but you never can quite tell with him, you know?”_

_Yugi barely avoided smacking himself in the face. “I mean, why aren’t you surprised that he’s_ alive _?!”_

_“… oh. Yes, I was going to mention, of course, but we got distracted by this new campaign and…” Ryou trailed off when Yugi started giggling hysterically to himself through the phone._

_“Oh my god, Ryou, how long has he been back and you haven’t said anything??”_

_“…perhaps a while?”_

_Yugi let out a long breath of air and shook his head with a chuckle. Well, Ryou didn’t seem too worried about it, at least, and at this point he’d be the one with the most reason to be. It’s not like Yugi still had a duffle bag of millennium items in his room to worry about, after all._

_“Ok so, we’re not worried about this? I don’t need to be… I dunno, sending Atem after him or anything?”_

_“Oh goodness no, he seems alright. I would have said something if there was reason to be concerned, of course.”_

_Yugi snorted. “Right.”_

_“I would have!” Yugi sincerely hoped Ryou could hear his expression through the phone as the silence stretched out. “Well, eventually.”_

_“Eventually.” Yugi smiled. “Well, I guess I’ll trust your judgement on this one. Um – tell him thanks for the notebook, I guess?”_

_“Of course!”_

* * *

Yugi had figured that would be the end of it. That he would check in with Ryou every once in a while just to make sure the world wasn’t about to burn down or something, but otherwise wouldn’t see or hear much about the man.

He had been so incredibly, delightfully wrong.

Having found no missing textbooks (damn), Yugi pulled out his pencil case to take a careful inventory of his supplies. One missing Marshmallon eraser (of course there was, Bakura had an ongoing vendetta against the poor thing), and two missing pens, one blue and one black.

* * *

_“Today you lost a pen and a… what-the-fuck-ever this thing is.” Bakura gave the decorative bag clip dangling from his fingers a highly sceptical look._

_Yugi, of course, knew for damn sure that he hadn’t actually lost the clip – the pen, maybe, he was only human after all – but that clip definitely didn’t just happen to leap off his bag. Even so, he was nothing if not good at figuring out the rules to new games, and he knew that right now, it was important that the items were “lost”._

_“Thanks, Bakura.” His smile was as polite and cheerful a front as ever, and was rewarded with the return of his items._

_But then Bakura shoved his hands in his pocket and grinned. “You need to stop losing your crap you know. Seriously, how do you function?”_

_Yugi smirked right back and quickly scrolled through his phone. “Last I heard from Ryou, you were falling asleep in front of the TV with your hand stuck in a tube of pringles, wearing only one sock.” He triumphantly held up the offending photo. “Your point?”_

_First, Bakura looked absolutely stunned. Then he burst into loud, braying laughter. “Blackmail, huh?” The laughter calmed to a throaty chuckle. “You’re all right.”_

_Yugi started “losing” things a lot more often after that._

* * *

Yugi added the eraser and pens to his list, which was now safety written on a random scrap of paper he’d found. He figured he should recheck the shop for anything else that had walked off with Bakura the last time he was over. After all, it was shop items that had really launched their little back-and-forth into a full-on competition.

* * *

_“Hey, you better give those back!”_

_Bakura turned slowly, one hand planted firmly in his pocket and the other held to his chest, and he stared back at Yugi with a look that was probably supposed to say ‘Who? Me?’ but landed closer to ‘I’m a devious little shit but I’m trying not to look like I’m up to something’. Yugi quirked and eyebrow and held out a hand expectantly. Bakura shrugged._

_“I dunno what you want from me, Yugi, I’m just being a good customer and browsing the shelves.”_

_“Uh-huh. Sure. Now give back the booster packs you stole, or fork over the cash to buy them.”_

_Bakura’s expression settled more comfortably into ‘cocky smirk’, causing the scar on his cheek to crinkle up rather endearingly. “No thanks.”_

_Yugi left his hand out. “I’ll tell Ryou.”_

_The tiniest twitch of Bakura’s eyebrow was not lost on Yugi. Bakura had ‘bumped into him’ often enough lately that he was learning to read his tells quite well. Naturally, he didn’t let on that this was the case. A good duellist doesn’t tip his hand. Bakura’s eyebrows settled into a frown._

_“No you wouldn’t, you don’t play dirty.”_

_“True. But I do play smart.”_

_Bakura’s bark of laughter startled a couple of middle schoolers flipping through the latest releases. “You really are a little shit sometimes, you know that? Fine. Have ‘em. I’m not getting my ass kicked in tonight’s campaign for some shit cards I don’t even need.” He pulled two packs from his hoodie’s pocket and tossed them at Yugi._

_“There were four missing.”_

_Bakura’s grin looked almost proud. “Fine, fine, take your dumb cards.” He pulled out a third pack and handed it over with a flourish. “Those kids over there have the other one.”_

_Yugi gave him a deeply sceptical look until Bakura turned out his hoodie’s pockets with a dramatic roll of his eyes. Yugi nodded. “Thank you.” He turned to put the cards back on the rack where they were supposed to be, Bakura trailing after him._

_“I wonder what else you might have lost.”_

_Yugi whirled on him. “I knew it. What else did you steal?”_

_“Steal? Nothing. You weren’t paying enough attention. That means you lost them.” Yugi opened his mouth to argue, but Bakura didn’t give him the chance. “Don’t worry, I’m used to returning your shit.”_

_Yugi groaned. “You had better. Grandpa will kill me if I ‘loose’ too many things to you.”_

_Bakura smirked. “Guess I’ll have to return them tomorrow then. If you can tell me what you’re actually missing, of course.”_

_Yugi groaned. “Can’t you just give the stuff back now?”_

_“Oh no, Yugi. This is good practice for your observational skills. You should be thanking me for helping you boost your theft-prevention stats.” Bakura placed a hand to his chest in an over-the-top show on sincerity. “It’s a service I’m happy to provide.”_

_Yugi had only been half-listening to Bakura’s rambling as he quickly scanned around the shop. “Aha! There! One of the small figurines from the cash register is missing!”_

_Bakura nodded approvingly. “Very good, Yugi. I’ll get that back to you tomorrow.” Yugi groaned as Bakura turned to leave. Just before he let the door swing shut behind him, he turned to grin over his shoulder. “And maybe even the rest of it, if you can figure them out.”_

_“BAKURA!”_

* * *

That day, Bakura had made off with four other packs of various trading cards, the figurine from the register, the book of Sudoku puzzles that he had been using to pass the shop’s downtime and, inexplicably, one of the smaller board games. He still didn’t know where Bakura had hidden it. Yugi had never lived it down, but he’d also never let him get away with quite such a heist all in one go again.

Yugi finished his round of the shop. Other than the card packs that had launched his impromptu inventory in the first place, it looked like they were also down two small puzzles. Yugi also spotted that a couple of the cash register figurines had been repositioned in a way that the smaller children definitely shouldn’t see, but that didn’t really count. He sent a picture of his find to Bakura though, complete with eyeroll emoji. Hopefully that hadn’t happened _too_ long ago…

With the hunt in the shop done, he next beelined for the kitchen and started pulling open cupboards. Bakura’s appetite was infamous, and he’d be stunned if there wasn’t some sort of snack food missing. Even if it was unlikely to come back as anything other than an empty package, he still had to figure out what it was to win the round. He started with the noodles. Those were always popular.

* * *

_Yugi pouted at his own cupboards. He could have sworn he had a couple packages of noodles left in there, but the shelves were bare. He’d had his heart set on some cheap ramen for supper, too. Damn._

_He shut the shelf with a huff and opened the snack drawer to drown his sorrows in Hello Panda. Except there was none of that around, either. What the…_

_And that’s when Yugi nearly smacked himself in the head. Bakura. It had to be. He’d been over for games night with the gang yesterday, and making something go ‘missing’ was a well-established tradition by now._

_Yugi pulled out his phone. <You stole my dinner, you ass. Bring back my food!>_

_< What food>_

_Yugi frowned at the phone. The answer had come in so fast he could only assume Bakura had been waiting at his phone with a stupid smirk on his face. Fine, he’d play if that meant he could eat. <My noodles. And my Hello Panda! I know it was you don’t even bother.>_

_< Can’t help. Hello Panda gone. Live with Ryou.>_

_Yugi grit his teeth. That might actually be true, but still. <Noodles then. Mine.>_

_The next text was sluggish coming in. Yugi watched the dancing dots with increasing impatience. Finally, a reply: <Only if you feed me>_

_Yugi stared at his phone, surprised. Bakura made a regular nuisance of himself at the shop, and Ryou occasionally dragged him along to game night, but he’d never seemed interested in just hanging out before. It was… interesting. He tapped out a reply before he could change his mind. <Deal. Be here ten minutes ago.>_

_He’d been surprisingly anxious waiting for Bakura’s response. Thankfully, it didn’t take long. <cool ok cya>_

_Yugi let out a woosh of air. Well then. This could be interesting._

* * *

In fact, it had started a whole string of dinners. After the success of the first night, Yugi may have made a point of having some easily-shared and easily-stolen food items in the pantry if they went too long between visits. It had been kind of like tempting an angry feral cat with treats. Bakura hadn’t appreciated the comparison when Yugi eventually told him about it, but Yugi had smugly noticed he didn’t really deny it either. One point for him.

Yugi was brought back to the present when he heard his phone ping. It was from Bakura. < _Preview of coming attractions ;) You realize I did that 4 days ago rite? >_

Yugi groaned. < _That long?_ _Guess I’m losing my touch._ >

< _You better not be, you’re gonna owe me some of it later_ >

Yugi snorted at his phone. < _That’s what you think. >_

Yugi smiled at the kissing emoji that popped up before locking his phone and scribbling down the box of missing Pocky to his list. He didn’t think there was anything else missing from the pantry but he’d be a fool not to check the snack stash in the game room. Figuring out if something was actually missing rather than just eaten at 2 in the morning would be a pain, but Bakura was usually a good sport about leaving a doodle on stuff like that to keep things fair.

Yugi hummed to himself and flicked the scrap paper back and forth as he wandered over to the snack food nook in the games room. He started shuffling through the bags and boxes – looks like they needed more chips, but he didn’t think that was Bakura’s fault – and then paused when the flash of a duel monsters card caught his eye, tucked carefully along the back wall of the cubby. That was weird. He reached forward and carefully extracted it to try to figure out where it had come from, but froze when he saw the name. _Diabound Kernel_. He traced his fingers delicately over the name as a wave of confusion washed over him. What was this doing back after all this time?

* * *

_The door had barely closed behind his favourite white-haired semi-customer when Yugi bolted to the back of the store. He beamed when he saw that the card had vanished off the counter, as planned. He had been waiting all day to oh-so-accidentally fumble a box of single cards the moment Bakura walked in. True to their game, he’d made a big deal out of shooing Bakura out of arms’ reach while he cleaned up the mess, to ‘prevent him from taking advantage’. He wasn’t sure if Bakura had bought the idea that he’d actually missed one, but honestly he didn’t really care._

_He’d been learning more and more about the thief recently, in little nuggets of information from the man himself and from Ryou. And recently, he’d learned that Bakura had been trying to get hold of a Diabound Kernel card, even though he didn’t play Duel Monsters much anymore. Unfortunately, by now they were an old-release card and harder to come by, so he hadn’t had any luck._

_When he brought the card up, Bakura had brushed it off as no big deal. But Yugi was nothing if not determined, and he eventually got the full story about monsters and souls and the purity of hearts out of Ryou. No wonder the man didn’t want to talk about it. Who would want your once-enemy to know you’d spotted the image of your very soul, innocent and pure, staring out at you from a mass-produced chunk of cardboard?_

_Naturally, he’d immediately made it his mission to make sure Bakura got hold of one. And since there was no way he’d just accept a gift, here Yugi was, playing his charade to get Bakura to steal it ‘fair and square.’ He planned to immediately offer it as a gift when Bakura came to return it, of course. It was the least he could do. He was very much looking forward to enjoying Bakura’s reaction._

_A few days later, he opened the fridge to discover that a package of fresh hamburger patties had suddenly appeared. They were the good kind, from the market nearly an hour’s bus ride away. How very mysterious. Yugi’s heart swelled, and he turned to the cupboard to see if he had any leftover buns to go with them. Instead, there was a fresh package of his favourite brand ready and waiting. Well, that clinches it._

_Yugi’s chest warmed with a quiet sort of satisfaction. It looked like he wouldn’t get to see Bakura’s reaction to keeping the card after all, but this was a good trade in its own way. He hummed as he heated up a pan, and sent Bakura a quick text._

_< Gonna have too much food tonight. Come help. Also: gimme my pens back you goblin, I’m almost out.>_

_It took a few minutes for Bakura to reply. Yugi was starting to worry he’d scared the man off with his gift when a reply finally came through._

_< if you insist>_

_A rush of relief filled him as he sent a quick thumbs-up emoji and turned back to his cooking. When Bakura arrived, he presented him with a plate laden with an oversized burger and a mountain of fries without a word. Yugi dug right in, but Bakura picked up his burger and stared at it for a few seconds, before mumbling a ‘thanks’ so quiet Yugi barely heard it. Yugi just smiled and tipped his burger up in a kind of unofficial toast._

_Best meal he’d ever had._

* * *

Yugi traced over the card art, lost in thought. He hadn’t seen this since he ‘lost’ it all that time ago. He walked upstairs and tucked it reverently into a safe space in his desk. He wasn’t quite sure what to make of the card’s sudden reappearance, but he could certainly keep it safe until Bakura arrived. He glanced up at the clock, and jolted when he saw that his guest was due any minute. Time’s up. Hopefully he’d already found everything.

He got back downstairs just in time for an impatient knock on the door. He swung it open and cheerfully ushered Bakura inside. “Hi.”

Bakura shrugged off his coat and flung it on a nearby chair. “Yo. So how do you think you – oh _hey_ , are those the new Monster World line?”

Yugi watched in wry amusement as his boyfriend immediately rushed over to the figures sitting half unpacked on the counter. He was well on the way to finishing the unpacking job by the time Yugi got to his side. He did have nimble fingers, after all.

Bakura was examining some sort of little imp creature from every angle. “Oh, Ryou’s gonna be so pissed I got to see these first, these are great.”

The rest of the box was clearly a tempting opportunity, and Yugi knew that if he let this go on he’d lose Bakura for at least an hour. That could be endearing, really, but they had other things to do tonight and the figurines would be just as good tomorrow morning. He cleared his throat and leaned on the counter.

“So, by the way, don’t poor overworked boyfriends get a kiss hello anymore? Or do I need to stumble theatrically into your arms to get your attention again?”

* * *

_They’d been dancing around each other for_ ages _, and Yugi was getting sick and tired of it. Either Bakura was flirting or he wasn’t, and either way this whole will-they-won’t-they thing was stopping. Today._

_He crept up behind his quarry, who looked like he was about ready to leave. He used his toes to nudge one of the cardboard boxes they were using to restock. Just a little to the left… perfect._

_“So, you found everything you want to ‘borrow’ for the day then?”_

_Bakura turned to face him with his customary wide smirk in place. “You’re just going to have to figure that out for yourself, as usual.” He shoved his hands deep into his trench coat pockets. “But I have faith that you’ll be up to the task.”_

_Yugi took a deliberate step forward. “Well I hope so, it would be a shame if – oop!” Yugi dramatically rammed his foot into the cardboard box and pitched himself forward, arms flying in all directions. Bakura instinctively reached out to grab him as he fell, and Yugi leapt on his opportunity. The kiss was far from graceful. Still, he’d managed to mash his mouth against Bakura’s while he tossed his arms around his shoulders to stop his ‘fall’, as planned. He’d take it. He didn’t let the moment linger before righting himself and pulling away. The sight of Bakura’s eyes going round and his cheeks flushing was a luxury he let himself enjoy for only a second before brushing himself off. “Well. Oops.”_

_Yugi turned around and started to walk away while Bakura was still grasping for words. Before he rounded the corner, he turned to look over his shoulder at the silent man by the door. “I look forward to you returning the things you’ve borrowed today.” He flashed Bakura a wide, sunny grin. “All of them.” And with that, he disappeared around the corner. Take that, you melodramatic nerd._

_And of course, the next day Bakura did indeed return every single item. With interest._

* * *

Yugi pouted a bit when he didn’t get an immediate response. “Hey, don’t think I won’t. A man’s got needs.”

“That wouldn’t be the worst thing.” Despite his teasing, Bakura put down the figurine in his hands and leaned over to press a lingering kiss to Yugi’s lips. “Better?”

Yugi snuck forward to sneak one more kiss before pulling back. “Better.”

“Well good then.” Bakura reached out a hand to weave their fingers together and tugged Yugi along towards the stairs, making a quick detour to grab the grocery bag he’d dumped by the door when he arrived. “So, how’d the hunt go?” He swung the bag back and forth meaningfully.

“Oh, very well. I’m definitely winning this round.” Yugi squeezed the hand in his as he reached into his pocket for the list, and debated whether to mention the Diabound card right away. He rejected the idea fairly quickly; the card definitely hadn’t ended up there by accident, but it was a departure from their usual game. Knowing Bakura as he did, he figured it needed a careful approach. For now, he’d stick to the script.

“Alright, well – ” having arrived in his room, they plopped to the bed side by side and Yugi snapped out his little scrap of paper with a flourish. “ – two card packs, two of the small puzzles – ” Yugi watched as Bakura nodded and revealed the items from his bag and placed them on the bedside table as he went, “ – a box of pocky, and you’re not allowed to blame Ryou for that one and win on a technicality, it’s missing and I’m sure it left with you – ”, at which point Bakura let out a hearty chuckle and a thoroughly empty Pocky box emerged from the bag, “ – my Marshmallon eraser – _again_ – and two pens from my pencil case.” Bakura produced the last of his list, and looked about ready to gloat in victory, but Yugi quickly cut him off. “ _And_ – ” Yugi reached over and tugged open a drawer, pulling out a familiar box and eyeing its contents critically. “ – a condom. Of course.”

Bakura only looked pleased with himself today, but Yugi would forever remember Bakura stumbling over his own two feet when he “lost” a condom the first time as a great victory. And it was one victory for which he’d been very handsomely rewarded, too.

* * *

_It was the middle of the day, and Yugi watched the thief go with a grin. He wondered how long it would be before Bakura discovered the ever-so-subtle hint tucked in the pages of his latest acquisition. It had been a long time since Bakura bothered to pretend he wasn’t stealing things when he came to visit, and Yugi had left his nonogram book out, temptingly displayed, as he left for a minute to ‘check on something since there aren’t any real customers right now’. Naturally, the book had vanished while he was gone._

_Yugi felt a rush of giddy anticipation as Bakura started to brazenly flip through the pages on his way out the door. A moment later, he very literally stumbled over his own two feet as and let out the oddest, most endearing little squeaking sound Yugi had ever heard from the man. Yugi’s grin widened and he rested his cheek on his fist even though Bakura couldn’t see him._

_“Problem?”_

_Bakura kept his back firmly turned and Yugi watched his shoulders subtly rise and fall with a deep breath before he answered. “…no. I…” There was a pause in which Bakura cleared his throat. “… I will return this later.” He held the book up over his shoulder, very obviously keeping it pinched closed._

_Yugi smiled at his back. “I look forward to it.”_

* * *

Bakura pulled out the condom package with a flourish, before dramatically flicking his fingers to fan out his prize. “And _two_ condoms.” He held them up proudly displayed between his fingers.

“Oh come _on_ , that’s no fair. How am I even supposed to keep track of that?” Yugi made a swipe for the second condom, but Bakura lifted them out of reach.

“It’s not my problem you’re such a horny little bastard.” Bakura leaned forward to peck a kiss to Yugi’s pout before flopping himself backward onto the bed and flicking one of the condoms at Yugi. “Here. Now make yourself useful.” He winked dramatically and stretched his arms up behind his head to luxuriate on the bed, grinning expectantly.

Yugi grumbled playfully and put the little package aside for now. “Fiiiine, but next time I’m going to be the one lounging, just you wait and see.” He crawled forward and settled himself on Bakura’s chest, nuzzling in as he did his best to turn himself into a human blanket. “Hmm, this is nice. Missed you.”

Bakura hummed in response and his fingers wound their way into Yugi’s hair, pressing along his scalp in just the right way to turn his spine to ooze. It was very tempting to let himself drift away into a doze as he relaxed further into Bakura’s chest. It certainly wouldn’t be the first time he’d dozed off using Bakura as a pillow and woken up the next morning with his hair hopelessly tangled in Bakura’s fingers, lying in a small puddle of his own drool where his cheek has been squashed against his skin.

Luckily for this boyfriend, though, he was both honour-bound and incredibly eager to make good on their running bet. It was time to treat him like the King of Thieves he’s just proven himself to be. And this was one little game Yugi didn’t mind “losing” in the least.

Yugi nuzzled his nose into Bakura’s neck and laid a few tiny kisses to the curve of his jaw before pushing himself upwards for a proper kiss. Satisfied, he hovered over Bakura with a smile and then darted up to lay a little smooch on Bakura’s nose just to watch it scrunch up. Bakura opened his mouth to complain, but Yugi didn’t give him a chance to get going before slotting their lips together again.

Bakura sighed deeply into the kiss and melted into the sheets like a pat of butter in a hot pan, and when Yugi pulled back just enough to suckle at his bottom lip, he practically purred. Nothing turned his boyfriend to putty in his hands faster than slow, sweet kisses – not that many people would ever believe that the gruff, sarcastic man would be so susceptible to something so simple. In fact, Yugi might be just about the only person allowed to know that and live to tell the tale. Boyfriend privileges. And speaking of privileges… Yugi dragged one more long, slow kiss across Bakura’s lips and smoothed his hands along his chest. It felt like Bakura just might be relaxed enough now.

Yugi murmured into Bakura’s lips. “By the way, I also noticed you hid Diabound.” Bakura’s hands paused for the tiniest of moments before resuming their stroking, and Yugi pulled away a bit to rest his chin on Bakura’s chest and look up at him. “I guess I’m returning things to you too, now?”

Bakura brushed a bang out of Yugi’s face and focused his gaze on the fingers tucking the strands away rather than the eyes staring at him. “Nah, you keep it. You know, for safekeeping.” He fiddled with the hair in his fingers for a while before finally let the strands go with a slow exhalation of air. He dragged his gaze up to meet Yugi’s eyes. “I trust you to take care of it.” The sincere, slightly nervous look on Bakura's face let no doubt that he was talking about more than just a stray card.

Yugi did his best to blink back the tears that were rapidly gathering in the corners of his eyes. He was fairly certain he may explode with the pressure of the joy trying to leak out anywhere it could find an outlet. Instead, he lunged himself forward and smashed his lips to Bakura’s. He couldn’t manage to stop smiling and kiss him properly, but he didn’t give a single damn. The arms around his waist crushed him close despite the awkwardness of the kiss, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

It took a while before he was able to calm down enough to press slow, lingering, proper kisses back onto Bakura’s mouth and then pry himself away to let them take in gulps of beautiful, damnably necessary air. Yugi rested their foreheads together and smiled.

“You’re damn right I will.”

Bakura didn’t reply, instead opting to close his eyes and just their breath mingle as it steadied in their chests once again. Yugi was perfectly content to rest there for a while longer, but Bakura was always impatient about his rewards and soon started to squirm beneath him.

“But _any_ ways…” He trailed his hands downward and gave Yugi’s ass a firm squeeze, as though there was any chance Yugi could have forgotten what they were doing.

Yugi giggled and pulled back, settling his weight firmly on Bakura’s hips. “Yes, anyways…” He ground his hips down in emphasis before continuing. “I think I was about to do unspeakably nasty things to you.”

Bakura’s grin was vicious. “I sure as shit hope so.”

Yugi snorted and rolled his eyes, but still dove down to shut his boyfriend up in their favourite way. Yugi hummed into their kiss as Bakura scratched his fingers along the base of his scalp again, sending a new set of shivers down his back. Fun, but it was past time to reward his devious little thief properly. He smoothed his palms down Bakura’s sides so he could worm them up underneath his shirt. His fingertips knew his every curve and ridge, natural or acquired over too many lives fighting for his right to exist. He felt Bakura let out a long slow exhalation as his hands worked their way up, and he wound his arms more firmly around Yugi’s back to pull him into deeper kisses.

Yugi pulled away to manoeuvre Bakura’s shirt over his head, but rather than the smooth and sexy move he was aiming for, the shirt got caught on Bakura’s chin, awkwardly yanking his head up as Yugi tugged. Bakura grumbled out a soft “ _why”_ while Yugi laughed and tried again with more success.

“Sorry.” Yugi leaned forward to peck a quick kiss to Bakura’s lips before pulling his shirt further up.

Where it promptly got tangled in his wrists.

Bakura glared upward. “Why.” Yugi laughed again at his sweetly disgruntled face, and took the opportunity to swoop down and land another kiss on his nose, which scrunched up adorably exactly as he had hoped. He laughed again while Bakura pouted. “ _Why?!_ ”

Yugi grinned. “Revenge for cheating with the condoms. Also, you’re cute.” He ignored his boyfriend’s grumbling and soothed him with a peck to the cheek. He reached up to help him disentangle himself, but then paused. “You know what, actually this works.”

Bakura snapped his gaze back to Yugi. “What do you _mean_ this works, I –” His mouth snapped shut when he saw that Yugi has squirmed his way out of his shirt and was shimmying down the bed with an impish grin. “ – I am shutting up now.”

“Yes.” Yugi pressed a kiss to Bakura’s hip before popping the button of his pants. “You are.” He set to work easing Bakura’s pants down and off, which Bakura was only too happy to help with. “Good thiefy.”

“Hey, you know what, I -” Whatever snide comment Bakura was about to make got cut off with a groan and Yugi unceremoniously licked a stripe up his uncovered cock, which was rapidly rising to the occasion.

Yugi grinned, pleased. “That’s what I thought you said. Now shut up and let me have my fun.”

Bakura made a show of closing his mouth and winking. His hands may have been otherwise occupied, but Yugi was pretty damn sure that he would have been using his fingerguns if he could. His boyfriend was such a dork. But he loved him for it, so that all worked out. Yugi just rolled his eyes a little and set back to work.

He trailed his hands and lips along Bakura’s tense thighs, gliding his tongue along familiar pathways and hunting for any stray spots that would make him squirm that he didn’t already know about. It was a bit of a lost cause at this point, but neither of them would ever complain about the quest. He nosed delicately along the crease of Bakura’s thigh, and thoroughly enjoyed the way he squirmed as Yugi’s hot breath lingered over sensitive skin. By now his cock was hard and straining, as impatient as the man it was attached to for more of Yugi’s touch. When Yugi flicked his tongue out to dab at his balls, Bakura let out a loud, appreciative groan and hitched his hips. Delicious.

The benefit of losing their little bet was being the one doing the pampering. Which meant Yugi didn’t have to sit around being impatient for a second longer than he wanted to. And watching Bakura try so hard to hold back the thrust of his hips for his sake was enough to drain the last of his teasing away. He pressed a kiss to the glistening tip of Bakura’s cock, and then pressed his palms firmly to his hips to hold him still as he settled his mouth over his length.

He didn’t give Bakura time to adjust, instead settling right into a rhythm with his lips and tongue that had Bakura making the most wonderful sounds as he worked. He pulled a hand away from Bakura’s hips to reach down and undo the button of his pants to relieve some of the pressure. Damn, but Bakura always sounded good. He pulled back to mouth as his balls again, smoothing his own spit over the head of Bakura’s cock with his thumb.

He looked up at Bakura and sucked the droplets of precum off his thumb. “Enjoying your prize?” Bakura just groaned and jerked his hips insistently upwards. Yugi let out a huff of laughter. “That would be a yes.” He used one hand to trail fingers over Bakura’s length and the other to grab their bottle of lube. He pulled back long enough to shimmy out of his pants and drench the fingers of one hand before putting his lips back to work, softly mouthing up and down the length of Bakura’s cock as he thrashed his head at the fluttering sensations.

After a minute, Bakura cracked his eyes open to squint down at him. “Hey, I thought I heard you – _oh_. Hey.”

Yugi pulled off with a little popping sound and smiled up at him sweetly. “Hey what?”

“I thought those were for me.”

“Mmm.” Yugi made a show of slowly working a second finger into himself, humming contentedly at the sensation. “Nope, not this time.”

Bakura squirmed beneath him. “You’re off-script, you know.”

“Oh no I’m not.” Yugi hooked his fingers and let out a shuddering breath. “The deal is I take care of you. We never said anything about how. Besides,” Yugi paused to gently nuzzle his cheek along Bakura’s cock, “are you disappointed?”

Bakura let out a bark of laughter and settled back on the bed, trying to make his tangled wrists look like he was intentionally lounging. “Not at all. Carry on.” He flicked his fingers for Yugi to continue.

Yugi laughed and pressed a last kiss to Bakura’s tip, then pulled back and eased his fingers out of himself with a sigh. He gave them a quick wipe down with the facecloth he’d left there earlier and turned his attention to Bakura’s wrists.

“Well, that was fun, but I should probably let you out at some point.” He straddled Bakura’s waist and reached forward to disentangle him. The moment his hands were free, Bakura grasped Yugi firmly around the waist and neatly flipped them over, looming over him with a cocky grin.

“Since we’re off-script anyways, I figure you deserve a reward for good effort.” He looked down at Yugi with a devilish smirk. “Thoughts?”

Yugi smiled and trailed his hand up Bakura’s chest to tweak at his nipple. “I’m not complaining.”

“Damn right you’re not.” He leaned forward and mashed their mouths together before trailing a line of sloppy kisses and nips down Yugi’s throat and chest. He paused to lavish attention on his nipples, sucking and tweaking at them with nimble lips and well-practiced fingers. Yugi quickly turned into a squirming puddle of goo at the attention, and he couldn’t even bring himself to be annoyed at Bakura’s snicker when he whimpered and gave his hair and insistent yank. Bakura, infuriating bastard that he was, refused to take the hint and simply redoubled his efforts to make Yugi cum just from having his chest played with. It had never happened, but Bakura seemed to enjoy making a good try of it. Yugi let out another whimper and his fists tightened further in Bakura’s hair as he let out a tiny “ _please”._

Bakura scraped his teeth along Yugi’s nipple one last time before finally – _finally_ – moving his lips downward. Yugi nudged his aching cock in the vague direction of Bakura’s movements, eager for contact. When he finally felt a puff of hot air on his aching length he let out a relieved breath, only for it to turn it into a frustrated groan as Bakura changed course and started to pepper his legs with tiny kisses.

“Oh, come _on!_ ”

Bakura licked a slow, luxurious stripe up his inner thigh. “What’s the magic word?”

“Oh, for- _please_.” Yugi reached out to grab Bakura’s hand and started laying desperate kisses on his palm and wrist. “Please. Please, please pl- _yes!_ ”

He cut himself off with a gasp of air as he was suddenly surrounded in warm heat. Lightning zaps of pleasure zinged through his body, and he bit hard on the knuckles of the fingers that weren’t busily encouraging Bakura’s head to move more, deeper, longer…

And Bakura probably would have, too, but Yugi bit back a groan and tried to tug Bakura off. “Stop. Stop, I’m gonna cum.”

Bakura let out a happy hum as he sunk down one last time – which did _not_ help his self-control, dammit Kura – and then eased himself off of Yugi’s cock, carefully collecting the dribble of precum that tried to escape. He pressed a kiss to Yugi’s hip and smiled up at him, rumpled and sweaty and panting as he squirmed against the sheets. “You’re pretty.”

Yugi laughed breathlessly and hauled him up for a kiss, twining their tongues together and doing his damnedest to get Bakura as flustered as he was, again. When they had to pull back for air, he pushed against Bakura’s shoulder. “Ok, you. Back to lounging. I had a plan and I intend to follow through.”

“Yes, sir.” Bakura smirked and easily flipped them back around so Yugi was straddling his stomach, and then settled his hands on his hips, where he drew little circles with his thumbs as he gazed up at Yugi.

“Thanks.” Yugi bent forward to kiss the crown of Bakura’s head before grabbing what he needed off the night stand and shimmying downwards. He made short work of sliding one of the stolen condoms over Bakura’s cock before pouring a puddle of lube in his palm to slick him up. He didn’t linger long, no matter how fun it was to watch Bakura squirm. That stamina was needed elsewhere. He reached back with his lubed fingers to make sure he was still slick and ready, then gave his hand a quick wipe with the towel and settled himself comfortably back on Bakura’s waist.

He bent forward and smoothed his lips over Bakura’s cheek, then nibbled along his earlobe and whispered, “To the victor goes the spoils.”

He settled back and fumbled behind himself to try to guide Bakura’s cock, but Bakura brushed his hands away and settled one hand on his length and the other on Yugi’s hip to help guide him home. Yugi pressed back, letting out a sigh as he felt the head of Bakura’s cock nudge against his entrance. He settled his weight back for firmly, and a gasp escaped as the head of Bakura’s cock popped past his ring of muscles. Bakura let loose a long-drawn-out moan as Yugi steadily lowered himself until he was seated firmly on Bakura’s hips.

Yugi paused for a moment, enjoying the feeling of fullness, and then reached downwards to link his left fingers with the ones on his hips. He hummed happily and started to work his hips in tiny circles. Bakura cursed, and Yugi felt him tense up beneath him in an effort not to rush. After a few more circles of his hips, and he raised himself higher and lowered himself with a shudder, setting a slow, steady rhythm and enjoying Bakura’s cut-off moans.

Soon Yugi leaned forward, panting with Bakura as he braced himself on one hand. “You can stop holding back, I’m ready.”

“Oh thank _gods_.” With that, Bakura grabbed at Yugi’s hips and stuttered his hips upward in a fumbling, desperate thrust. “Oh shit sorry, lemme just…” He adjusted his grip and Yugi let him move him into a slightly different angle before snapping his hips up again with a deep groan. Yugi braced his hands on Bakura’s chest as they settled into their new rhythm. He gasped as Bakura pounded upward, breath hitching as he tried to pull in gasps of air between frantic thrusts.

Yugi could feel the droplets of sweat running down his temple as he snatched a hand off Bakura’s chest and fumbled backward to grasp at his length. He pulled desperately as his muscles twitched and his release neared. He could feel Bakura tensing beneath him and he pushed his hips back hard to meet his thrusts, encouraging him deeper. That was enough, and with a shout he spurted his release over his fingers and across Bakura’s chest. He shuddered as Bakura thrust a few more times and then tensed up with a groan, pumping out his own release before collapsing bonelessly against the bed.

Yugi collapsed forward, not caring about the mess as they caught their breath. His heart slowly calmed back down to a regular beat, and he smiled as Bakura’s fingers took up their usual position, scratching gently along the back of his neck. It was with great reluctance that he eventually sat up again and eased himself off Bakura’s length. He forced himself to quickly clean himself up and dispose of the used condom in the bathroom, and returned with a fresh, damp washcloth. He gently cleaned Bakura’s chest, then darted away to fling the used washcloths in the sink to deal with properly later.

Laundry later. Cuddles now.

He draped himself back over Bakura’s boneless body, and gave a grateful, sloppy kiss to whatever bit of him happened to be below his cheek as warm arms wrapped around him to hold him close. The room was peaceful and quiet, and when he felt Bakura’s breathing start to even out, he reached out to click off the light. And that’s when something caught his eye.

“…and put my Marshmallon eraser back, you ass.”

Bakura just buried his snickering in Yugi’s hair. Eh, whatever. It would come back eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I welcome all types of feedback and love to chat with my readers, no matter when you find this. Please don't be shy. <3
> 
> I can also be found on [ Tumblr ](https://mainstream-deviant.tumblr.com/), if you like. :)


End file.
